


Neo's takover

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyswap, Cartoon Physics, Weirdness, brain swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Neo wants to be taller. Yang is pretty tall herself. Neo gets an Idea.





	Neo's takover

  
Yang: I'm bored. Nothing interesting is going on right now.   
  
  
Yang: Wait. what? Hey! Don't touch that! I need my...  
  
Yang: My... my... Uuuh?  
  
Yang's brain: Hey! Put me back!  
  
Yang's brain: *Falls in the can* When I get out of here, you're gonna get it!  
  
Neo: >:)  
  
Neo!Yang: ?  
  
Neo: (Thinking) Now I can actually reach the top shelf!  
  
  
Epilogue because I don't feel like drawing more pictures:  
  
Neo gets discovered and yang's brain is put back in her body. Neo manages to escape before Yang can give her her comeuppance.  
  



End file.
